Purge: Restoration
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Mary (Lena Headey) lost her husband and children during the annual purge. Mary discovers hope in the aftermath of chaos. General Hospital's Lucky Spencer (Jonathan Jackson) and Cougar Town's Laurie (Busy Phillips) bring sunshine into Mary's life. Reviews are welcome.
1. Infant Haloes

Mary's p.o.v

Combustible from the very beginning, you were always born to die

Row your boat elsewhere

Outstretched arms of love

Silly sweet nothingness

Stillborn dreams

Angels in transitioning

These silent screams for help

Infant haloes

Needless senseless unjustified premature deaths

Fatal brutal murders

A bloody massacre of innocence

Nightly swansongs, goodbye goodnight lullabies

Tearful prayers

Insightful view from down below and up above

My immortal

Everglowing sleeping beauty, a modern day Peter Pan, a modern day Alice in Wonderland


	2. Nocturne

Lucky's p.o.v

Thriving survivor

Extraordinary faith

Soldier of unbelievable amazing strength

Tender fragileness

Racing heartbeats

Infinite gravity

Valley of the living

Eternal internal joy and gratitude

Realm of solitude

Your dream come true


	3. New brand start

Situation: Lucky and Mary move into a new house hoping to get a fresh new start. Mary reunites with her best friend, Laurie.

Scene: The new house

Action: Mary and Lucky are unpacking their things when the doorbell rings. Mary answers the door and encounters Laurie who is pregnant.

Laurie (smiling): Hello Mary

Mary (ushering Laurie into the house): Welcome to my world

Laurie: I always knew that we would be reunited one of these days

Mary: yeah

Laurie: You are very lucky because this house has been on the market for a very long time and noone has brought it recently.

Mary: I guess that luck runs in my family. Unlike my old house, I can actually breathe in this house without having anything to worry about.

Laurie: What was wrong with your old house?

Mary: Ghosts haunted me

Laurie (frightened): Really?

Mary: Yes

(Lucky approaches Mary and Laurie is lovestruck)

Laurie (to Mary): Hey Sexy

Lucky: Missy, who are you?

Laurie: My name is Laurie. I am Mary's best friend.

Lucky: Kaci, my name is Lucky Spencer. I am Mary's husband.

Lauri e(to Mary): Your husband is sexy

Mary (laughing): I know

Laurie (begging Sarah): I know Kyle is your boyfriend, but can I date him?

Sarah: No, you are already pregnant. You don't need to have another baby daddy.

Laurie: At least I get to be Lucky's friend

Mary: And thats what I fear the most

Laurie (tired, she walks back to her house): I need a nap. I will talk to you later. You and Lucky are invited to my baby shower.


	4. Endless deep longing

Store: Buy Baby

Lucky (looking at baby clothes): Wow, these clothes are really cute. May be we should get Laurie's baby some clothes.

Mary (joyful): Yes of course

Lucky (putting a stack of clothes into the shopping cart): Laurie's daughter will look like a supermodel

Mary (uses a pen to check off clothes on the gift registry): Thats one thing checked off of the list

Lucky: What was your former life like?

Mary (choked up): It was a struggle to survive

Lucky (choked up): I lost my family during the purge as well

Mary: Life is short

Lucky: What else do we have to get on the list?

Mary (looking over the list): We have to get diapers, bottles and a stuff animal

Lucky (with a smirk): Alright

(Mary notices a pregnant woman in the distance. She longs for something that she can never have in which is a baby. Lucky notices the sadness in Mary's eyes and gives her a hug)

Lucky (comforting Mary): We will have a baby someday

Mary(emotional): We will never have a baby and its all my fault. I am barren.

Lucky (choked up): I will always love you even if we can't have anymore children. I thank you for being my wife. I thank you for giving me John.

Mary(changing the subject): I am looking forward to Laurie's baby shower. We are going to have so much fun.

Lucky: All of this baby shopping has made me horny. Do you know what I mean? I want to have sex with you.

(Mary bursts out laughing in which makes Lucky happy)

Lucky (with a smirk): Whats so funny?

Mary (laughing): You

Lucky: I love seeing you happy because you make me happy. Please don't steal my sunshine away.

Mary (looking over the list): We need to stop flirting. We have more stuff to get for Laurie's daughter, Amber.

Lucky (laughing): Yeah


	5. Rosy skyline

Place: The hospital nursery 

Action: Lucky and Nick Corbin (Laurie and Trevor's 6 year old son) observe the newborn babies sleeping in the nursery

Nick: I don't see my sister

Lucky: I guess Amber is still in the womb

Nick: What is taking the stork so long to get here?

Lucky (laughing): The stork?!

Nick: My parents told me that a stork delivered the babies

Lucky (still laughing): Yeah 

Scene: The Delivery Room  
>Situation: Laurie is giving birth to Amber<p>

Laurie (screaming from contractions): AHA..AHA...AHA

Trevor (squeezing Kacey's hand): Keep on pushing, honey. Our princess is almost here.

Laurie (still screaming): AHA...AHA..AHA

Mary (choked up): You're a strong woman, Kacey

Laurie (crying out in pain): Was childbirth this painful for you?

Mary (somewhat emotional): I am a survivor so are you

Doctor (placing the baby on top of Laurie's stomach): Here is your beautiful baby girl

Laurie (crying): I love you, Amber Jasmine Corbin

Trevor (cutting the umbilical cord): Let me handle this

Mary (emotional, she walks out of the room): I'll get Kyle and Nick

Scene: The waiting area

Action: Crying, Mary approaches Lucky and Nick)

Mary (crying): She is here, she is finally here

Nick and Lucky: Amber?!

Mary (wiping away a tear): Yes

Nick (excited): I wanna see my sister

Mary(holding Nick's hand): I'll take you to her

Lucky (whispering to Mary): I love you

Mary (whispering to Lucky): I love you too

Scene: Recovery Room

Nick (running into the room): Mommy..Daddy

(Holding hands, Mary and Lucky follow right behind Nick)

Laurie (showing Amber to Nick): Please say hello to your sister

Nick (to Amber): Hello, Amber, I love you

Trevor: Nick, do you promise to protect your sister?

Nick: Yes

Lucky: Can I please hold the baby?

Laurie (placing Amber in Lucky's arms): Yes of course

Lucky (looking down at the sleeping baby in his arms): I never knew true love was real until I saw a baby. This has been my first time holding a baby. It might be the last time that I will ever be this close to heaven.

(Lucky's words break Mary's heart, but the tears won't come. She saves them for another time)

Scene: After the hospital-Home-bedroom

(Mary buries herself underneath the floral bedsheets and covers. Tears flow out of Mary's body as easily as bloodshed. These waterfalls, raindrops comfort her broken heart. She mourns for what could've should've would've been. She longs for something that she can never have, a baby. Lucky pulls back the bed covers and discovers Mary in much disarray)

Lucky (concerned): Your heart is broken. Why are you crying, love?

Mary (sniffling): I am fine

Lucky: No, you are not fine

Mary (crying): I have endometriosis

Lucky: What is endometriosis?

Mary (sobbing): Endometriosis is a condition that occurs when the tissue found in the uterine lining grows outside my uterus usually in the abdominal pelvic cavity. I can't have anymore children due to endometriosis.

Lucky (choked up): I love you, always have and always will

Mary (sniffling): Even if I can't have anymore children?

Lucky (taking Mary's hand in his hand): Laurie has offered to be our surrogate. This means she will carry and give birth to our baby.

Mary (smiling at the thought): Hope does exist after all

Lucky (kissing Mary): I love you 


	6. Our last hope

Time Period: A Year Later

Scene: The Doctor's office

Situation: Artificial Insemination

Doctor (inserting sperm into Laurie's lady parts): Here comes the sperm

Laurie (resting on a table): Bring it on, I am ready for the penetration

(Lucky and Mary burst into laughter)

Doctor: We surely have one feisty surrogate on our hands

(Mary and Lucky burst into laughter once again)

Laurie (worried): Hopefully, I can carry the baby to full term. Please forgive me if I let you down.

Mary (somewhat emotional): I have faith in you. You will not let me down.

Lucky (kissing Mary's forehead): You're precious

Mary (smiling): I love you too

Time Period: Eight Weeks Later

Scene: The Den

Action: Mary is sitting down on the couch reading a baby name book when the telephone rings. Laurie is on the other line

Mary: Hello Laurie, what is on your mind?

Laurie (ecstatic): I just took a pregnancy test and the results came out to be positive

Mary (excited): So you must indeed be pregnant

Laurie: Yes

(Lucky enters the den and Mary shares the good news with him. They embrace each other and cry tears of joy)

Event: The birth

Scene: The Delivery Room

Situation: Laurie gives birth to Mary and Lucky's son, Timothy Caleb Spencer

Laurie (screaming from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA

Mary (comforting Laurie): Your pain is temporary. Beautiful things will come out of your suffering.

Laurie (still screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA

Doctor: Bear down, Laurie, Push harder

Laurie (exhausted): I can't do this, the pain is just too much.

Lucky (watching the baby come out of Laurie's lady parts): OH MY GOD

Doctor (placing the baby on top of Laurie's stomach): Here is Timothy

Lucky (cutting the umbilical cord): I love you so much my son

Mary (crying, she embraces Kacey): I thank you for giving me the gift of life

Laurie (emotional): You are welcome


	7. Something has to give way

Lucky's p.o.v

Something has to give way eventually in order for there to be improvement

Over the moon, words left unsaid between us

Minor delay, an unanswered silent prayer

Easily broken harmony

Neverending irony

A soothing calmness

Numbness

Constant weariness, chronic emotional fatigue, longsuffering

Your swansong, a passage into the great unknown, a place where I don't belong

Coral pink skies

Life's simple boring pleasures

Escapable fate, potential self destruction, a lack of appreciation for everything

A black rose

Raw meat

An off balanced fetal heartbeat

When its all over, whose shoulder will you lean on?

Even though you have clean hands, your heart is dirty and you feel empty inside

Slipping through my hands are these missed opportunities to reconnect with you

One day you will finally wake up and realize your mistakes or may be not

Momentarily tired, I need sleep so I can't chase after you anymore

Ease my mind please because I am still tangled up deep in you


	8. Even if I have sorrow, joy still exists

Mary's p.o.v

**C**hanges are on the horizon for us

**H**anging, holding onto you, I won't give up hope

**A** great spiritual awakening revives me inside

**N**ow or tomorrow, you will crossover to the other side

**G**host from elsewhere, a lost love, a lonely white dove goes on unheard

**E**ven if I have sorrow, joy still exists

**L**lfe is a circus, where is Jesus in all of this hot mess?

**O**ff to see the world, there you go again

**S**lowly, you begin to fade away

**T**he Lord carries you home in his arms

**O**nly time knows what will become of me

**R**aindrops shower the earth in your absence and yet I celebrate your life

**I **am able to endure many circumstances with the help of the Lord

**E**ven if the day ends, there will always be gratitude in my heart

**S**till struggling, this shakable faith of mine longs for a resolution


	9. A chance to escape

Lucky's p.o.v

I have been living my life backwards for so long that I forgot to remember you don't belong to me.

Made to be lower than the angels, you were never so strong.

You don't belong to me, you were right along while I was wrong.

You leave me behind in a very delicate state and I find it hard to appreciate the beauty surrounding me for all I know is hate.

I pity you and yet I know you are somewhere safe where serenity is yours to cherish and to keep forever.

I love you enough to let go.


End file.
